leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Campeón/Atributos
Champions generally fall into certain categories based on their skills. These are also called tags and are used on the attributes space on each champion main page. Categories Standard tags Those categories are copied exactly from the game client, and will be listed on each champion normal page. Note that some champions are capable of more than just the role or roles they are listed under. A champion's abilities, items they gain throughout the game, and one's ability to fulfill that duty determine what role they assume in gameplay. As of V3.10, a champion's primary and secondary tags are now listed separately in the client's champion overviews. However, the in-client Summoner Profile and champion select only feature filters by primary attribute. LeagueofLegends.com's champion list will use both primary and secondary indiscriminately when filtering by attribute. Primary Attributes * Asesinos: ' than brute strength or defense, para asegurar los asesinatos. ** Assassins usually kill Marksmen, Supports, and most Mages with ease, but perform worse against most Fighters and Tanks. ** While assassins can easily 1x1 supports, during teamfights, the supports are likely to negate the assassin's effectiveness with their CC or heals, leaving them unable to get their job done. ** Most assassins tend to fall off late game, because they are very fragile and are easily focused during teamfights. Also, most of them don't have a kit that is suitable for teamfighting; rather, their kits are meant to focus on killing select targets. They may be able to kill enemy carries during teamfights, but they must be cautious in doing so; they must sneak and kill the targets only while their allies draw the enemy's attention. *** However, an assassin may be used to "clean up" a weakened enemy team, if they are low enough on health. *** There are exceptions for assassins, who are considered to be very good late game. For instance . He is very weak early and mid game, but he scales very well with items and gets stronger as the game passes. * 'Luchadores o Peleadores (también conocidos como Bruisers u Off-tank): Champions that blend the attributes of a carry and tank, combining moderate to heavy survivability with a portion of the damage of an Assassin or Marksman (essentially half tank, half DPS). They lack the front-loaded, destructive damage of their pure DPS counterparts, but usually have abilities which increase their damage output or abilities with high damage bases, making them deadlier in the early game. Fighters can build to be extremely survivable, but the key distinction between tanky fighters and true tanks is that tanks are designed to draw damage and disrupt enemies, while fighters deal damage. In a team fight, Fighter champions can surrogate the role of a Tank or Assassin, and many have powerful fight-initiation abilities. With their special blend of defense, damage, and mobility, fighters can pierce through enemy lines to reach and destroy squishier targets while withstanding moderate damage. ** Fighters can usually take almost any other role, however their weakness is that they can't dish out damage as reliably as a Marksman or as quickly as a Mage or help as Support; usually, their role in late-game is more to defend or back up the primary damage dealers in a team fight. *** Most fighters have low mobility. This leaves them vulnerable to kiting. ** Most fighters fall off in late game due to their abilities having low scaling ratios, but very high bases. Due to this, however, they also tend to have a great early game, combining their natural damage and tankyness to harass other champions and prevent them from reaching their late game. There are exceptions to this rule, such as , which actually has a weak early game but shines during late game. * ' Magos': (también conocidos como APC: del ingles "Ability Power Carry" o solamente '''APCarry) Mostly ranged champions with powerful magic damage skills, good crowd control or a combination of both, but low defense and weak auto-attacks. Some are meant to deal a high amount of damage in a short period of time (burst casters/burst mages) while others usually deal damage over time; however, even DoT mages tend to have at least one nuke. Most mages present the user with a flexible, versatile, and powerful skillset. Like marksman champions, they can bring their team to victory due to their ability power, but burst based mages tend to fall of a bit at late game. They require tanky teammates for protection as they are only capable of dishing out tremendous damage while lacking durability. Otherwise, enemy teams can easily pick them off, especially since few mages have outstanding mobility. ** Some mages act like secondary supports, due to their natural utility ( , , ). Other mages are more focused on raw damage than utility. Those either have a combo that is extremely bursty ( , , ) or have a lot of sustained damage ( , , ) ** Mage champions easily kill Marksmen, other Mages and Supports (Assassins too, but they have to get caught out of position or by surprise), and a few Mages with supreme bursts can even kill Fighters, however, many Mages can't hit hard enough to kill a Fighter and those who can have to channel a combo( ) or take a while to fully execute their skills ( , ) ** Some Mages work more like Marksmen, having high sustained damage rather than the "burst", normally associated with Mages; this trait allows them to take on Tanks and Fighters more effectively, though Mages with this trait are less effective against quick damage dealers like Assassins. ** Some Mages have abilities with high base damage, and if they are doing well, they can get somewhat tankier or supportive without sacrificing much damage. ** Range between Mages is very defining; low ranged Mages have to build tanky ability power items, otherwise they would die as soon as they enter their damage range. The short range comes with rewards however, higher-than usual damage (either sustained or up-front but extremely high) ( , , or ), outstanding crowd control ( ) or naturally increased tankyness and survivality ( , or ). ** The long ranged ones on the other hand, can freely build "glass cannon" as they have either extremely long range ( ) or are very hard to catch or kill ( ). * '''Tiradores: (mas conocido como ADC : Attack Damage Carry o solamente Carry) Champions with high auto-attack damage, but low defense. Most marksmen have skills, passive or active, that scale with their stats, such as an increase in Base Damage and Attack Speed or allowing them to keep themselves safe, and rely on their auto-attack to dish out damage. Marksman champions are extremely effective late-game at "carrying" the team to victory, either by killing off key players on the enemy team or dealing large damage in team fights because they have tremendous damage output, but low defense. Due to this, they are key champions and are primary targets for enemy team. As a result, they require tanky teammates like Fighters and Tanks for protection as they lack survivability. ** Some marksmen function more like ranged AD casters that are more dependent on casting skills that deal high amounts of burst damage than autoattacking ( , , and ). Other marksmen are more reliant on autoattacking and more focused on building attack speed, Critical chance, items that boosts their autoattacks (e.g. ), and life steal instead for damage per second ( , , and ) ** Marksmen usually have an easy time killing tanky targets, as long as they always stay out of range. However, if unprotected or if they fail to stay out of range, marksmen can be killed by those same tanky targets. ** Due to their low defensive capabilities, Marksmen are very vulnerable to Assassins and champions with high burst damage. ** Due to (most) Marksmen not being all too reliant on abilities, rather using autoattacks to deal damage, they are capable of dealing a lot of damage over a longer period of time compared to Mages. * ' Soportes' Champions whose skills are meant to directly aid the rest of the team. They can either babysit a champion to make laning easier for them by providing healing, buffing allies, applying debuffs to the enemy team, or a combination of the above. The most common ability for a support champion is providing an ally with a shield of some kind or hitting the enemy with some form of strong crowd control. One of the main goals of a support is to let their lane partner farm minions for gold, as supports can buy key gold+ items to get gold for themselves, as well as controlling the map with wards, warding all key areas of the map. These champions usually rely on their skills more than their auto-attack. ** Supports usually can't kill anything but other supports on their own, but their buffs ,and harsh CC, make them deadly when paired along with any other role but Tanks. ** A few supports have ability power ratios high enough to let them become Mages, and a few Mages have supportive abilities/aggressive crowd control which lets them become supports. *** Many tanks can also be used as supports, due to their crowd control abilities, as well as their utility. ** Supports can often use their CC to interrupt Assassins and protect nearby Mages and Marksmen. ** Some supports are more focused on crowd control and tankiness ( , , ), while others are more focused on damage, poke and disengage ( , , ). There are also other supports which are more passive, not being tanky or having good damage at all; however, they tend to have healings and a lot more utility to compensate ( , , ) * Tanques Champions with extremely high defense, health, and crowd control abilities, but low attack damage or poor ability power scaling. Tanks are usually champions that combine high amounts of health, armor, and magic resistance. If left alone, tanks are able to absorb high amounts of damage or create disables on their foes, which make them great harassers as well. In battle, this type of champion is usually expected to start/initiate (or at least be in the front of) the team fight; soaking up damage, and helping focus certain enemies (Marksman and Mage champions). Due to their low damage output, they must rely on their Assassin, Marksman, Fighter, and Mage champions to finish the enemy off or chase them down when they initially weakened them. As a result, Tanks are not expected to gain high kills but more assists. Tank champions should be able to initiate teamfights and CC the enemy team since they are generally the frontline. They are also meant to be a protector of the team, and must be willing to sacrifice themselves for vulnerable allies if necessary. ** Tanks are usually weak to mages, as it is difficult to itemize for magic resistance, when compared to armor. Also, most tanks are melee, leaving them very vulnerable to the mage's ranged harass, especially during the early game. However, most mages will have trouble killing tanks late game, once they get enough magic resistance and/or HP. ** Some Tanks have very high ratios on their abilities and if they are doing well enough they can leave a bit their tankiness to get damage. ** In a manner similar to many supports, most Tanks can use CC to interrupt Assassins, but they can also use them to lock down Mages or Marksmen using their defenses to be able to safely position themselves within the enemy lines. Former Attributes * Carry: Champions with high auto-attack damage. Ranged carries sacrificed defensive abilities, while melee carries all featured some means of innate survivability. At the time of its removal - no melee carry featured movement inhibiting crowd control. The carry class was composed of all Marksman, as well as , , and ( was originally classified as a carry when revealed on the PBE). When the term "Carry" was rebranded as "Marksman", the "Melee carries" were reclassified as Fighters and Assassins. Secondary Attributes * Jungler: Champions that can easily farm monsters in the jungle at an early stage in the game and can typically take out minions waves quickly. They usually excel at taking down opponents when they can catch them off guard in lane. Some champions jungle because their lane phase isn't that strong (easily harassed, high mana dependency early on) and others are capable of both. Many Fighters, Assassins and Tanks can take the role of jungler; though it is generally expected that the champion will have some form of self sustain . * Melee: Champions that have a melee basic attack, so they have to be very close to their target in order to do damage. They usually have more health, armor and magic resistance than ranged champions as well as heals. Most Tanks and Fighters are melee combatants, although melee Mages are not uncommon. * Pusher: Champions that can quickly kill minion waves or destroy turrets in a short amount of time. Typically, pusher champions have pets, AoE abilities, or a high amount of attack speed. * Ranged: Champions whose basic attack can cause damage at a distance (see range), allowing them to avoid many harmful risks and increasing their flee capability. Ranged Champions are divided into two sub-categories: Mage and Marksmen champions. Mages have a weak auto-attack and focus on high damage spells or Support, while Marksmen tend to focus more on frequent, powerful auto-attacks. * Recommended: Champions whose skills don't involve any complicated mechanics and playing them effectively does not require extensive knowledge of the other champions. They are all 1350 or lower, with the exception of , and , who cost 3150 . There is usually at least 1 recommended champion every free week. * Stealth: Champions that possess at least one ability that allows them to become invisible to enemies (other than when near turrets and vision wards). This attribute is mainly for assassin champions. Advanced tags These categories aren't copied from the game. They have been discussed on the wiki and will be listed on each champion ability detail page once it is created. Trivia * The primary role of a champion is intended to show the main role of a champion and the way he or she is meant to be played. The secondary role is intended to show either an alternative role that the champion can take, or a role that complements the primary role. ** Despite this, you may freely build a champion the way you want, independent of the roles that have been assigned to him by Riot. Although this isn't often done, there are well known examples, such as , who despite being a Fighter/'Mage', is often treated as, and built as an Assassin. ** The champion's recommended items usually reflect the role that a champion is intended to be played. * There are no ranged champions with Tank as their primary role. In the same vein, there are no melee primary Mage and Marksman. ** and are the only primarily Fighter champions that are ranged, and even then, they have melee forms. All other fighter champions are purely melee. * There has never been a champion that was classified both as an Assassin and a Tank at same time. ** This is probably because both roles are the complete opposite from each other in terms of gameplay, and because the Fighter role exists, it is very difficult to create a champion that would not be better classified as a Fighter. ** There are also no champions classified as Marksman and Tank. ** Also, there isn't any champion that has Support as its single champion role. Every champion with Support as its primary role has a secondary role. de:Champion Attribute en:Champion/Champion Attributes fr:Classement de champion zh:英雄分类属性